fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vepar (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Vepar is one of feared fallen seraph and general in Satan`s army. She was one of trusted angels who sided with Samael, when they where heaven along side Azazel. After fall she still serves Samael blindly and was furious when heared that Azazel leaved hell, promised, that she will someday hunt him down, bringing im back to hell answers his crimes. Vepar has also been most active member to hunt down new nephilims and recuinting them to hell forces. She has hers own legion fallen angels and nephilims. She and hers rigth handman cherub Morax had collect many nephilims even front of save nephilim brigade many times. Vepar has also promised that she will turn John, Emilia, Carl and others to hell side matter the cost. She has captured both John and Carl and tortured them to join hell side, but failed when Emilia is saved latters from Vepar hands. This has caused that Vepar has deep crudge towards Emilia, that nephilim girl, who had ruined hers plans many times and made Carl and John fear Vepar. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne!'' |''' Hell Chronicles great plan '''| Nephilim Saga: ''I am getting to use to this and then everything start go wrong | '''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 '| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims''' ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! ''(coming soon) ''' '''Devil`s der son Saga: Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Mission: Save those nephilims, while bothers figth (coming soon) '''Tarapped and Separated Saga: 'I don`t know what to do? ''(coming soon) '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos:' Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Vepar appears as woman with hers half twenties, with red eyes and long grey hair. She has also curvelous body and large breasts. She wears very black tigh old style military outfit, which reveals hers body and don`t leave room to imagination. She also has six black wings, which she can sproud or retact at will. She has also belt, where she carriers hers whip and angel sword. She had very dominant personality and expect hers minions to follow hers orders precisely like she follows Satan`s orders precisely. She also uses his seductive body to tease hers opponents and don`t hesitate humilate them or hers minions. Vepar has also short temper and intrest towards things and want things go fast and prescisely. This is also hers one weakness, if things don`t go as she planned she comes frustrated and loses hers temper quickly, which Emilia is used many times againts her. Even hers flaws, she is still formiable enemy those oppose her, she is tactical and calculates many ways to win figths and move hers legions in battle field, call them back or use other route is first is not working. Also she has little more conser towards his underling than Samael and won`t send them always to cannon fodder. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, maybe thousands years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden City Weight: 60 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: Torturing hers enemies sensually Dislikes: Things that not goes precisely Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Grey Hobbies: '''Collecting nephilims to hell army, humilating hers minions. '''Values: Strict order MBTI: Martial Status: Single, had many lovers Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic Siblings: Samael the archangel, Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Azrael, Azazel, Morax and Amandiel Status: Alive Affiliation: Hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven. Themes: Vepar`s theme Powers and abilities Tier: 4-A Name: 'Vepar, Mistress by Morax '''Origin: '[[Tales of nephilim (verse)|Tales of nephilim ]] 'Age: '''No one dare`s to ask '''Classification: '''Fallen angel (Seraph) '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Angelic Energy Manipulation (multi solar system level), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, Multi solar system level), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1, multi solar system level), Space-Time Slicing, Reality Warping (Planet level), Photokinesis (Type 2), Angelic magic (Type 2), Wing Manifestation and manipulation (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection) Holy Fire Manipulation, Smite (Physical and range), Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping (to multi solar system level and latter solar system level), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1),Tactile Telekinesis (when amper hers energy), Energy Armour Generation (around hers body), Omnilingualism (angels like Vepar can understand every language, what is in multiverse), Angelic Aura (Explosive, Vepar can unleash blue flame like aura, which can vapor lower level demons by touch), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Angels don`t have souls), Explosion Manipulation (By Come here sugar), Time Paradox Immunity (You can`t kill angels by killin their past self), '''Attack Potency: Multi-solar system level, seraph had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Has been fighted with Azazel evenly. Speed: Massively FTL, both flying and reaction speed. She has been flying and reacting about 100 times faster than light. Lifting Strength: Stellar 'with tactile telekinesis. (Vepar can extend hers force field to crap astronomical objects) 'Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, 'when amped hers energy.'' 'Durability: Multi-solar system level, '''hers angel body creates invisible energy shield around hers body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using too many times regeneration. 'Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Melee, (With wings two meters), Extended Melee, (Hers whip is six meters long), Interstellar, '''(With abilities and teleporting) '''Standart equipment: *Seraph blade *Whip Intelligence: High, knows many military tactics and martial arts, where she combines hers voluptuous body movement, to distract opponent. Weaknesses: * Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill. * Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. * Short temper, if things don`t go hers way. Note: ''' *Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techiques * '''Wing blades/Shields: '''Vepar uses hers wings to attack or defend herself. * '''Angelic Light: '''With this Vepar can create construct like weapons, still hers favorite weapon even created is whip. * '''Light Magic: '''With thid Vepar can heal other angels and banish or harm demonic beings ease. * '''Seraph Smite: '''Seraph level angels can smite their foes by touch them, but it needs to be touch by enemy head. In other hand they can smite in five meter radius, but it needs two second charge time. * '''Whip dance: Vepar uses hers whip to attack enemies. Hers notable moves are slashing, pulling closer and punch/kick or throw her victims away. She can also ampifield hers whip destruction capacity with hers energy and example slice easily planets half with it. * Come here sugar: '''Vepar uses her whip to grap enemy and then reel them closer to her. She nextly theases hers enemy little bit as they struggle by looking that she is almost kissing them. But in final second she takes hers face off and push ligth ball to hers enemy mouth and kicks victim away. Lastly of course light ball explode inside victim with force taking all stars from night sky. * '''Space-Time slice: '''Vepar can slice rift to space-time continuum, if wanted to order to hurt hers enemies. Hers rift in space-time can be almost half size from galaxy like milky way at max power. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclussive Matces: ' Trivia *Vepar among Morax are main antagonists/villains in Tales of nephilim. *Later minor/helping villains from Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son and go on. *Angels like Vepar can speak and understand angel language enochian. Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Weapon Users Category:Whip Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Nephilim Story